What do you do when you love someone you shouldn't?
by chloet132
Summary: Carries on from the one-shot I did a while ago: Sam's Dream. Sam is awake after a mission went wrong. Jack needs someone to blame.
1. Chapter 1

Dr Fraiser had forced SG1 out of the infirmary ten minutes after Sam awoke. Which according to the nurses was a record, as normally one of them would insist on staying. Fraiser sighed a sigh of relief and turned her attention back to Sam, who looked like hell, to say the least.

With Sam stable and, more importantly, awake, SG1 finally had to face General Hammond for their debrief meeting. The walk up to the briefing room was a long one. Longer than usual. All the personnel they passed gave them 'that look'. The look said: 'We are sorry to hear what happened?' Upon arriving at the briefing room, the General was already sat at the table alongside several Tok'ra council members.

"Thank you for finally joining us SG1" announced General Hammond, who looked less than happy.

"We were sorry to hear about what happened on your mission, Colonel. And we hope Major Carter makes a full recovery and is able to return to duty soon." The Tok'ra who spoke was Anise, and not exactly SG1's favourite member of the Tok'ra.

"Course you want Sam back in action, so we can all go off world and nearly get blown to pieces again instead of your people. If we didn't have Sam on our team, we'd all be dead. FACT!" The outburst shocked General Hammond, he had expected a comment like this from O'Neill but not from Dr Jackson.

"Danny, calm. Calm." Jack rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel had no one in the world, they were all dead. The only people he cared about worked on that base, and Jack knew how hard losing one of them would be for Daniel. Daniel was guided by Jack's hand into the nearest chair at the table, flanked by Jack and Teal'c he had no option but to stay calm. For now.

Teal'c broke the silence.

"I do believe General Hammond, that Daniel Jackson is in shock from recent events." He turned to the Tok'ra representatives. "I'm sure nothing was meant by this outburst." Daniel sat with his head in his hands, Jack wishing he could do the same.

"So what went wrong then gentlemen, and why is Major Carter in the infirmary?" General Hammond had many questions and he knew he wouldn't get answers for all of them, at least not in front of their guests.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other nervously, and then looked at the Tok'ra representatives.

"Are you sure you don't want to ask them why they are here first? Why the mission went wrong? Why the intel we got was false? Who fed us the intel? Who convinced us to go to that god forsaken place? Huh? No answers for that Anise?" General Hammond could see how rattled O'Neill was and that he needed answers. But, could they risk jeopardising their relationship with the Tok'ra?

"Colonel, I think we should postpone this briefing. I think you should all take the rest of the week off, recover. Major Carter is going to need some support." The General stood, and SG1 took the hint that they were no longer required in the briefing room. "Oh, and Jack. Don't you worry. I intend on finding out exactly what happened, and someone will take responsibility for what has happened."

"Thank you, sir."

The three team members marched down the stairs into the control room where Walter and Syler were waiting for them.

"Walter?" Jack asked curiously, whilst looking both men up and down

"The General requested we contacted other contacts to see what they knew about the planet you visited. SG's 2,7 and 12 have all been off world investigating." Walter whispered as though he was about to share an intergalactic secret. "Of all the people we contacted, there was only one group of people who didn't know of the planet, sir. Those that did know it reported that they would never knowingly send anyone there as it was a specialist base operated by a Goa'uld system lord that we haven't met yet."

"It would appear that the Tok'ra knew this and sent you in blind." Sylar's news made no sense even though they knew it was coming. _Why would the Tok'ra send anyone, let alone an ally into a Goa'uld base? What were they hoping to achieve?_

"Thanks Walter, we'll, um chat later." Replied Jack who turned to face Daniel and Teal'c. "Lunch?"

"Yeah might as well. In fact I am starving. Can't remember the last time I ate. Can't stay long I have to go back to my lab and date some relics SG9 found on their last mission, oh and I have a few translations to do for SG5, and..."

"Right OK Daniel, we get the picture. Sam is still in the infirmary, she should be our priority right now." Shouted Jack, and interrupting Daniel.

"Sam? Since when do you two refer to each other by first names?"

"Cut it out Daniel, and don't give me that look."

"We know you like her, I saw it when you brought her to Abydos. But, hey, what do I know? Right, lunch time." Jack was stunned and taken back by what Daniel had just announced. Teal'c didn't object which meant he agreed with Daniel. He watched them walk off down the hallway, Daniel babbling on about something to Teal'c who probably couldn't care less. Jack smiled to himself, _some things never change,_ he thought.

"_SG1 to the infirmary!"_


	2. Family

**Finally got back to this. It's been a while, and I've been stressed to death.**

**Thanks to Sammie, for reminding me to carry on with it, so this is for you**

SG1 barged past several base personnel in their rush to the infirmary. But, nobody cared. They had all heard the urgency in the call that was sent out. In fact, people would have been more concerned if they hadn't rushed.

Sam had crashed. That was all they got told upon their arrival. Janet knew the team would want to be there if anything further happened. Jack, Teal'c and Daniel stood, watching, unsure of what to do or say. It was the first time that the staff in the infirmary had seen them like this. These people were more than just friends or colleagues. They were a family. A bizarre one at that, but a family none the less. Sam had a family, her father and brother but she wasn't close to them. Jack didn't mention his, he'd lost all he had cared about the day that Charlie died. Daniel had lost Sha're, his wife. Teal'c had left everything he had ever known to help these people. This family, they couldn't be closer if they tried. Right here their world was falling apart.

Four days. Four days the men of SG1 didn't leave her side. They took it in turns to go for food, toilet breaks and showers. The latter was at Janet's request, as the smell was becoming unbearable. There was always two of them by her side and Janet, her best friend, floating round. Four days she remained unconscious. Four days since the briefing and yet still no answers from the Tok'ra about what had happened. The team had to rely on their trust of the General to ensure that the situation would be dealt with and that no one else would get hurt.

On the final day, the exhaustion became too much for Daniel and he retired to his quarters. All he wanted was to put his head down for a couple of hours without the constant drone of the machines in the infirmary. Teal'c was meeting with Bra'tac, to see if the Jaffa rebellion had heard anything that could help the SGC in their quest for answers. Jack sat alone in the collection of chairs around Sam's bed. Janet was asleep at her desk, she had apparently been reading a file, but sleep had finally got the better of her.

Sam sputtered. She coughed. The tube inside her throat was uncomfortable. She needed to get it out. She began to raise her hands to pull at the tube when she realised that there was someone there. Jack. He was holding her hand with a solemn look, which evaporated when she squeezed his hand and opened her eyes. Her eyelids flickered as she awoke and her eyes adjusted to the light. Within moments Janet and a nurse were standing over her. Somehow Jack had been pushed out of the way and she'd been forced to let go of his hand.

The rest of the week was a blur of visitors and continual tests for Sam. SG1 relaxed their rigorous watch over her, partly at her request as she found it particularly eerie when she woke up to them watching her. Sam was still in a bad way. One of the blasts had hit her leg. Janet had strapped the leg up and it was healing nicely, however it would be a long while before Sam would be able to return to normal duties. Jack had offered to have the whole gang round at his house this weekend to allow both Sam and Janet to escape the infirmary for a short while. This pleased Sam as she got to escape, but pleased Janet even more as she could keep an eye on Sam.

They had managed to have a BBQ, some beers, many laughs and overall a brilliant weekend without mentioning the Tok'ra, the mission, the Goa'uld or the SGC at all. Jack had relegated himself to the sofa bed so Janet and Sam could take his bed. Sam had secretly wished that Janet would leave, so Jack could look after her, but Janet wasn't going anywhere, until the call came. It was Sunday evening and Jack has just cracked open the last of beers when the phone rang. Hammond requested Janet, Daniel and Teal'c return to base. Feeling more mobile, Sam suggested that Janet drop her off at home on her way to the base. Sam didn't push the issue when Janet gave her a look that said _'Would you like to be left in the infirmary, indefinately'_. SG1 had become quite adept at looking their limits with Janet, and most definitely knew when not to push her.

After a while, and a few beers the tension between Jack and Sam became awkward. He knew what he wanted to say, and she knew what she wanted to say. Neither of them could bring themselves to do it.

'Jack, I'm tired. I'm going to head to bed.' Sam smiled sheepishly at him. 'Thanks by the way. Thanks for being there and, well everything really.'

Jack didn't know what to say without pouring his heart out to her. So he just smiled.

'Y'know, next time you want a bit of attention, hows about putting on a performance or something. Nearly getting yourself killed is a tad extreme.' Jack spoke with that cheeky look on his face. The look that made her want to beat him with a cushion round the head.

'I'll remember that, sir, next time I have to save your ass. Now hows about you give me some more attention and help me up the stairs.' Sam chuckled to herself and Jack smiled contently.

'Ai, ma'am.'

Jack helped Sam up to his room, and organised a few things for her so she would be able to get up on the night, change her self. Sam sat on the bed and smiled as he walked away.

'You do realise that Janet may murder you if you leave me alone. I'm not three years old but I will need a hand with a few things during the night and in the morning.' Jack looked shocked and then amused. She knew exactly what was going through that childish mind of his, and to be honest she wouldn't say no right now.

'K, I'll sleep on the floor though. Wouldn't wanna face the wrath of Janet.'

'Jack, it's your house. I'm the guest, granted I'm injured and if I got on the floor I'd never get up again. Let's share the bed.'

Jack helped Sam into bed, and walked round to his side of the bed. He laid down ontop of the covers and sighed.

'What's with us?' Asked Sam. 'All of a sudden we are on a first name basis. All I have wanted is to be this close to you, and I know you want it too. Why is it so hard? Why is it so awkward?'

Jack turned quickly, using his arm to support him, he leant forward and kissed her on the lips. 'There you go, your move.'


	3. Time to move on

The morning came round quickly. Sam woke once again in an unfamiliar surroundings, but somehow felt alright about it today. She glanced over at the figure led next to her. She couldn't remember what exactly had happened, but knew it couldn't be good. Or could it? She'd always felt something for him, but never allowed herself to admit it. She couldn't face wanting something that she could not have. The figure stirred.

Jack had felt Sam jolt in her sleep, and then as she woke, she had pulled herself up against the back of the bed. Had they made things worse? _No surely things can't be that bad_ thought Jack to himself._ It was only a kiss, and for the first time I feel free. I've said my bit._

He rolled over to look at the stunning blonde who was currently residing in his bed. He smiled widely as he stared into her captivating baby blues.

'Look Jack,' Sam started. 'I don't want things to be awkward, and no one must know what was said last night. I know it was hard and I know you've been by my side every day since the incident, but, I -'

'You love your job, I get that. Maybe one day.'

The phones shrill tone grated with them both. Jack waited as if for a sign that he could get up and leave, when he remembered that Sam couldn't get up because of her leg, and the fact that it was his house.

Whilst Jack answered the phone, Sam attempted to change. Her mind was awash with a range of thoughts about what to do about last night, whether to tell Janet, whether it was the worth the risk – her and Jack – when Jack returned.

'Apparently there has been a development and we are needed on base ASAP.'

After the both of them had managed to dress and eat a quick breakfast, Jack loaded the both of them into his truck and set off to the SGC. Sam realised she hadn't checked her phone all night, and pulled the sleek object from her coat pocket.

_One message from:_

_JANET FRAISER_

_I wonder what she wants _thought Sam.

_Sam,_

_Please tell me after all of this, you and Jack finally had THE talk._

_Don't tell me this entire plan to get us out of the house was in vain._

_See you when you arrive, straight to me._

_J _

'I have to go straight to Janet when we arrive. Apparently as an adult I still need someone to look after me.'

Jack chuckled. 'She is your best friend, she cares, that's all.'

Ten minutes later they arrived on base. Jack headed straight down to the briefing room and Hammonds office, Sam headed to the infirmary. When Jack arrived at the briefing room he saw several important members of the Tok'ra council sat round the table. Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel were in Hammond's office.

Jack smiled politely as he walked through the room, he could feel all the eyes watching him. Pausing only to knock on the door, to be polite, he entered the office.

'I have an official letter here from the President, Colonel. It clearly states that the President is fed up of you fawning over Major Carter, refusing to do work until she is well, and being a god damn nuisance. You and the Major are officially removed from under the fraternisation rule. One time thing Jack, don't mess it up.'

'Oh. Don't worry about that George, all I need to know is what the deal is with out buddies out there. Who got us nearly killed? And as for Major Carter, the situation is under control.'

Daniel smirked and looked at Teal'c.

'He moves quickly.'

'Actually Danny, it was not my move.'


	4. End of an Alliance

Upon arrival in the infirmary Janet checked Sam's injuries and changed her bandages. Once this was done and the room was quiet, Janet approached the subject of Jack.

'So how did last night end?' Janet asked, cutting straight to the point.

'Erm, well, kind of good. But now I'm not sure'

'Tell me everything.' Janet began to push Sam for information, before being interrupted.

_Major Carter, please report to the briefing room._

'It looks like I have to go, erm yeah.'

Sam got up as quickly as she could given her current physical state, and set off to the briefing room where, no doubt, SG1 and the General would be waiting for her. In the minutes it took her to get to the briefing room she began to wonder about whether or not the previous nights events would have an effect on the team.

Sam struggled up the stairs as Walter and Sylar watched, after she refused help from them. The pain was starting to take its toll on her. She knew that she wouldn't last the whole day on base like she had wanted to.

At the top of the stairs she looked up from her crutches, and felt the pain wash away and it was replaced by a wave of anger. There sat around the table were SG1 and the General just like she had expected, but also there were several representatives from the Tok'ra council. The pain she was feeling was their fault.

'Sir, what are THEY doing here?' Sam asked the General angrily.

'Major, take a seat. The Tok'ra would like to finally explain what happened on the mission, and why they omitted information from the report that they gave us.' General George Hammond looked less than impressed by the situation as well. On his right sat Jack, Daniel and Teal'c with a seat empty for her between Jack and Daniel.

Sam took her seat and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. All the walking and the standing around was taking its toll on her body.

'Major Carter we are glad that you are well again.' This came from one of the Tok'ra representatives. 'We assure you that we meant you no harm by sending you on that mission. The circumstances which occurred were highly unfortunate.'

'Unfortunate!' Jack yelled. 'Unfortunate! General are they joking? They nearly killed us, and that was within minutes of getting there, nevermind the events which followed resulting in the near death of Carter.' Jack was getting louder and louder, his stance was becoming more aggressive.

'We do apologise Colonel, however we were not to know about the occupants of the planet.'

'Not to know, we walked into an ambush. They knew someone was coming. Who the hell was your informant?'

'General, from what we saw it was obvious that the Goa'uld had been living on the planet for years. They had a fortified base.' Daniel had seen the anger in Jack's eyes, so he chose now to intervene. 'We need to know who exactly told you that the planet was free from Goa'uld.'

'We do not need to explain anything to you. We do not owe you anything. General, our coming here is a mistake. We shall leave, and we request no further contact from you.' The Tok'ra council members stood up to leave.

'What! So we fail our mission because you nearly got us killed, I need weeks, possibly months for a full recovery. And all we get is the shove.' Sam could feel her blood begin to boil. She could not understand why they had lied and why they were continuing to cover it up.

'Our sincerest apologises Major. But this alliance is over.'

The Tok'ra began to make their exit, and as they did General Hammond made a strategic decision.

'Guards, escort these people to the holding rooms. One per room. Don't let them see or hear each other.'

'General Hammond, I feel I must point out this decision is most unwise and the council will respond accordingly.' Teal'c interjected being the continuing voice of reason in the SGC.

'I know Teal'c but somehow we are going to answers as to why our allies betrayed us.'


End file.
